Memories
by Dragonlady80906
Summary: Kagome tells her grandchildren the story of how she and Sesshoumaru finally get together. How can it be a love story and a action-packed story all at once? Once again, this was listed under Yai Kuu before. I'm going to be updating soon.
1. The Tale's Beginning

Memories

Kagome was sitting in a lavishly beautiful garden waiting for something familiar. The cry of several children made their arrival known as they threw themselves on the young woman. Three more sat at her feet, all of them giggling and laughing at the sight of the girl on the ground being swamped with kisses and hugs.

"Grandma! Tell us a story! We love it when you tell us stories!" Two of the youngest said in chorus.

"I want to hear the one about how you and grandpa got together!" One little girl shouted with glee. Both boys in the group turned green.

"No! We don't want to hear about any love stories! We want to hear about the fights and victories of grandpa!" The smaller one of the pair nodded his agreement. An older boy and girl walked up to the group while all the children broke out into arguments of what the story was going to be. The girls wanted to hear a love story and the boys wanted violence. The new couple laughed at the antics of the children and looked at Kagome.

"Mother, why don't you tell them the story of how you and father got together? That story has plenty of both violence and romance. That way all of the children are happy."

Kagome looked at them with exasperation. "I was working on that Rin. I just thought I'd let them tire their selves out before I got to put my two-scents worth in. I don't want to have to fight with them all through the story. It would be easier if they were already tuckered." The younger lady laughed at her mother.

"The times haven't changed you at all Mother. I hope you know what you're doing." Kagome smiled again. Then a loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I want to know what you're talking about! How can this story have both violence and lovey-dovey to it? Grandma!" The oldest boy looked her in the eyes. He had gotten right into her face and was nose to nose with her.

"How about you sit down and let her tell the story Shin?" A new entity made his presence well known. A pale, handsome man walked into the clearing with a small frown on his rugged features. All noise stopped and the only face that held a smile was the middle aged woman that all the children were circling. The addressed child blushed and bowed his head in shame.

"Yes sir. I meant no disrespect. I was just wanting to know." The man smiled down at the child.

"I know. You are as curious as you mother was. She still is, just she's more patient than she was at your age. Now, if you wish to know the answer to your question, sit and let her tell the story. Understood?" He made one sweep to see all the children nod. "Tell your tale Kagome, my love." Kagome nodded. He always seemed to know what to say to settle children. She merely spoiled them with all her love, something he would never admit to being jealous of. Her smile grew at that last thought.

"Ok, children. Now no matter what remember that this story is true and you can ask Uncle Jaken to confirm it for he was there every step of the way. So were to begin…" She scrunched her face in thought as the memories flooded her mind, one-by-one sequenced, as all watched her intently. The children held their breath, yet the boys were not showing any signs of emotion, at trait she blamed on Sesshoumaru. Looking at the demon she remembered the perfect place to start.

"As you know, all my stories start with your other uncle, Inuyasha, but this actually does not…"

Entering story --------------------

Kagome had just gotten back from her world and through the well she looked up. '_Why do I come back to this place? I could just leave and let them gather the shards, then Inuyasha could come and get me, then I could just put them back together._' She was lost in her thoughts as she climbed from the well.

A pair of eyes watched her as she pulled her book bag from the depths and turned to go to the near by village. Taking in a deep breath, this person drunk in her scent, with his sensitive nose and smiled. He had been watching Kagome for many days. He never knew when it had happened, but he had fallen for the little female with just as little resistance on his end. That's right, The Lord of the Western Lands had fallen for a mere human miko. Oh, the shame and beauty of it all.

Without thinking about it, Kagome looked behind her. She had the feeling that something was watching her, but she didn't want to think of the possibilities of what. All demons, after finding out about her power to see the shards even if hidden, had attracted a lot of attention, especially the eyes of certain hanyou that she would rather not mention. Naraku had been trying to kidnap her for several weeks now, but Inuyasha had foiled his plans by popping up at the last minute. Kikyo hasn't been near by to put in her distractions either, which made Kagome a bit worried. She hadn't seen the dead witch for over a month and it seemed really strange. Inuyasha was becoming more and more moody, but she wondered if it was also because of the combined attacks of greedy-shard-seeking-demons and unusually often attacks from Sesshoumaru. '_Sesshoumaru'_ What was his problem anyway. He wasn't after the sword anymore; he just seemed to be showing up to just fight with Inuyasha. '_Almost as if he was teaching Inuyasha how to fight and expect an opponent's attack… Why though? Why would he bother to do that now? Is there something more to this I'm missing?'_ She reached the village and was attacked by the most auburn fluffy ball she had ever met. Emerald eyes full of tears met her as "Inuyasha hit me again!" came to her ears. She turned around to the loud, rough voice of the said person defending himself.

"No I didn't you little pain! It's all in your imagination!" Kagome smirked as he gave her a fearful glare.

"Inuyasha, don't you know by now, that if you so much as touch him in anyway he doesn't like, Shippo will turn on you? Maybe you need a reminder that I'm also his adopted mother and that if you pick on him, I'll just get you back? Sit!" Both laughed as Inuyasha hit the ground with a resounding thud.

"Kagome, welcome back! He was really being a pain in the ass. He always does, but this time it was worse! Don't believe us?" Kagome looked at her friends in apology. Every time she went home this happened. She looked at the dog boy as he jumped off the ground with an "Hmph" as he was released from the spell's effects. They all started heading in when Kagome felt the familiar eyes again. Stopping to look behind her, her friends watched.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked her sister. She knew there had been something bothering the girl for quite sometime, but Kagome brushed it off.

"I don't know Sis. I just feel like someone's watching me, but I can't catch them at it. I want to know who it is and then again I don't. Do you think I'm being paranoid?" The girl looked at her companion. She knew the exterminator was worried, but she never felt threatened by the presence, rather safer than she had ever felt. Her eyes opened at this new advice from her subconscious. Strange how it always noticed these things and she never got the clue… The mind tends to know things the rest of it doesn't.

"Do you sense any shards Kagome?" Kagome was woken from her thoughts by the rude demi-demon to her right.

"No, I just feel as though I know this person. As if I always knew him. Wait… When did it become a 'him'? I'm weirding myself out, but somehow I know it's a guy. Do I make any sense to you guys?" She watched as most of them nodded. Inuyasha was sniffing the air only for him to tense into a statue.

"Sesshoumaru… What does he want!" Everyone followed Inuyasha into the beautiful day as the said demon walked out of the forest. Standing at the top of the stairs, he looked at the Inu-tachi as they all glared at the stoic demon Lord.

"Knowing how much I love having you visit, _Big Brother,_ leave!" Inuyasha drew the Tetsaiga as the group readied for his attack. Sesshoumaru just stared at his goal. He wanted to prove to Inuyasha that he was to train to become a useful guardian of his prized angel. Looking his goddess in the eyes, he made his move. Everyone tensed for they couldn't see him in all of his demon speed as he launched his attack. Lately, he had the intention to attack each of them, pushing them to their fullest and leaving. None of them knew why he had this sudden interest in fighting them, but they had to be prepared, for he was unmerciful in the battles. The only one not hurt was Kagome. As if he was teaching them how to defend her… All turned when they saw a flash of white in the middle of the group as the Lord made his appearance. He smirked as he effortlessly made his way into his loved one's personal space. He placed a full kiss on her lips then disappeared.

Kagome blinked as she fell to the ground. _Did he really…? I can't believe that arrogant jerk! He just stole a kiss from me!_ "He is so weird and arrogant! Why, I can't believe the nerve of him. Come back here Sessho-" Sango silenced her with a hand over her words. She looked around quickly then looked her captive with a glare.

"Don't Kagome, he might come back. Be glad that's all he left with." The young woman relaxed releasing the miko, "I don't know about you guys, but I think the Demon Ice Prince is after Kagome for some reason. I mean, it all adds up with the fighting, Kagome not being touched, and the kiss just know. What do you boys think?" Miroku nodded and Inuyasha blew up.

"No, way! Sesshoumaru doesn't want anything to do with Kagome! She is a thorn in his side and he just wants to get rid of us before he gets her. Remember that he's tried on more than one occasion to kill us. I just want to know what he wants so bad." Everyone looked at Inuyasha with a glare. He could be so dense and illogical.

A distance away

Sesshoumaru settled against the tree far enough out of Inuyasha's range of smell, yet close enough to hear and see the reaction of the group. He was highly amused when Inuyasha denied the happenings and getting all the glares from his traveling companions. Thinking of what he just did made him a bit faint in the knees.

------------------

Kagome looked at the children as they sat in silence, attentive to her story. "He got two things accomplished with that last encounter: A kiss and more motivation from the group to protect me." One voice made his opinion known.

"No! Grandpa isn't like that at all! He goes strait after what he wants and claims it! No ifs, no ands, no buts! This story bites!" Sesshoumaru glared at the child effectively silencing him. Shin bowed his head again. Sesshoumaru spoke with acid drenching his words. "You do not think that this Sesshoumaru can be romantic or even respectful? Be silent and listen to her story." A "yes, sir" was the only thing that told Kagome to continue. She smiled at Shin who brightened and glared at the demon, whom merely looked away in indifference.

* * *

The exterminator blew back at him. "I can't believe you! You practically just said it yourself: Sesshoumaru is saving Kagome for last! And how could you just throw all of my examples out the window like that? Don't you have any logical though process in that head of yours?" Inuyasha cringed in fear as Kagome and Sango glared daggers at him. He got smaller as they closed in on him then his worst fear came true. "Sit!" Sango smiled when Inuyasha was buried by Kagome's rage. The young miko then looked at her and gave an affirmative nod. They started laughing and walked arm in arm back to Keade's hut. Miroku chose to stay and help aid the wound in his friend's pride from the unkind 'sits'. He was laughing inside as well knowing the girls had a point, but was sympathetic to his friends' flight.

Else where

Sesshoumaru was laughing to his self. The show of his golden-hearted miko sitting his brother was enough to make him roll with laughter he never would have shown otherwise. When he joined back up with Jaken and Rin, he reminded himself, he would thank her again for the wonderful plan. He took on a more serious note as he began his trek back. '_I would give anything for her to return my affections, but I am content from watching her from afar.'_ It was the same old argument. Why not take her now? He wanted her to be happy with the one that she loved. She doesn't seem happy though, so why not ask her about it? He wouldn't be able to face her without pouncing on her and claiming her. It was all routine for him. He had gotten use to the games his mind was trying: to get him to go back, but nothing worked. He was just too stubborn. The Lord shook his head as he approached the area where he had left his retainer and the little girl. He child looked up, as he approached not caring that she was standing on Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Welcome back! I was being good like you said then Master Jaken went and made me mad and we got into a fight! I tried to control myself, but master Jaken only made me madder and madder, so I stood on him. Why did you come back alone Lord Sesshoumaru?" The little girl looked around him as though someone was hiding from her behind him. He smiled and patted her head.

"This Sesshoumaru will never force anyone to join him. Rin, I understand that Jaken can get on your nerves, but you should never stand on anyone. It is very un-lady like and it shames me. Understood?"

The young one looked away in tears. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. I won't do it again, I promise!" She looked up into the amused eyes of her stepfather and smiled. Both turned to watch as Jaken got up and pouted. Rin giggled as Sesshoumaru's unemotional mask fell into place. If he could help it, he never let the toad-like demon see him display anything. He liked his pride were it was, thank you very much. He ordered their leave as he smelled the Inu-tachi make their way past him. As long as he stayed down wind the group never really knew he was there. Following her every step of her journey was what made the Taiyoukai enjoy keeping a distance away from the group. Protecting her without her ever knowing and appearing when the group least expected him to was too much fun for the demon to want to resist. After all, it gave him the perfect opportunity to anger his half brother and keep a strict eye on his dream girl.

Later

The six friends had been traveling for nearly four hours strait until Kagome called for lunch. She pulled out her supplies and started making ramen and tea. She was in the middle of Inuyasha's portion when she felt an almost forgotten sensation. Eyes. She scanned the area, but again came up with nothing. She looked over at the slayer thinking of how to ask her if she felt anything when the said person looked to her. It clicked almost at once.

"Someone watching us again Kagome? I don't know, maybe it's Sesshoumaru wanting another kiss!" She twitched her eyebrows and laughed as Kagome turned a brilliant red.

Kagome retorted, "Ha, Ha, Sango, very funny. Yes it's the same as before. Sesshoumaru probably did it to get under Inuyasha's skin."

"Oh, Kagome, Kagome. Don't put yourself down like that. You could melt anyone's heart and I'm sure The Lord of Fluff and Ice isn't an exception. He probably does like you and your just being dense, ever think of that?" Kagome looked at her in shock. Her, melt the Ice Demon's heart? Could he really be in love with her? It didn't seem likely, but then again, what ever is?

"Alright, maybe he is? So what? I don't have anything for him; I love Inuyasha. I mean, come on, who wants me that bad? I'm not pretty or talented anyway. Sesshoumaru doesn't want the shards so don't bother using that as an excuse." She interrupted the other woman before she could remark. Sango flared at her friend's words.

"You so are pretty! You are also very talented: you learn very quickly. You have a wonderful voice, a nice body, and don't even get me started on your patience. It could fill an ocean! Hell, it is what makes you put up with Inuyasha and makes you great with children. Any male, demon or human, would love to have you as the mother of their children! Look at Shippo, I don't think anyone could care for him half as well as you can!" Kagome smiled at her friend. They always knew how to make each other feel better. Kagome looked at her adoptee and couldn't help but feel proud. Shippo had grown so much since she first met him and was only growing more. Feeling the eyes in his back, the little demon looked around to find her staring. He ran and leapt into her arms.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Kagome?" The young woman's eye had begun to fill with tears. She cuddled the little fox until he was giggling with mirth and joy form her loving attention. She released him and he ran off a little ways and returned with flowers of several colors and sizes.

"Here you go. I wanted to ask you something for a while now Kagome… Um," The little demon looked like he was embarrassed by what he was about to say, "Will, will you be my mother? My real mom died before I got to know her." Kagome was filled with joy again at his simple request.

"Of course dear! I told Inuyasha that, remember? I would love to be your mother! I would be the proudest mother ever!" She hugged Shippo again. Their laughter could be heard for miles. A certain demon perked up to the sound. As the boys came into the campsite, they stopped at the angelic sound. Smiling they dropped their gathering and just gathered around for food. Half way through the meal Kagome snapped at attention.

"Two shards are closing in fast. Oh no." Kagome got up just as Koga dropped in on Inuyasha.

"Hello love, did you miss me much? I …" He took a sniff and frowned. "Kagome? Who touched you besides your friends? I smell… Another demon." He was annoyed. No one touched his woman. An explosion to the right caused everyone to jump. The Demon lord himself stood in the middle of the explosion and glared with blood red eyes at the wolf who dared touch his love. The younger demon didn't get the clue that Kagome didn't want to be his and he was going to beat it into him if he had to. The said younger demon looked at the new arrival and instantly smelled the similarities. Both men were locked in a death glare match.

"Leave, wolf prince. You are not welcomed here. The girl does not appreciate your affections, she would rather you give up and seek someone new. Leave before I decide to dispose of you." Sesshoumaru had to think of something to guard his back. He couldn't let his secret get out. He stalked up to Kagome and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I want to know what you know on Naraku's whereabouts." Taken back Kagome looked at him with gratitude in her eyes. She was glad to finally have someone tell Koga. She looked at Koga and saw his startled features. He began stuttering.

"What, who, huh? And who are you? What do you know? Get away from my woman! Get away!" The young man charged his rival in an attempt to look cool, but Sesshoumaru easily dodged him and pulled out the Tokijin to his throat.

"Now do you get it little wolf? You are not making a good impression on the girl and she doesn't feel like mating you. You were too forceful; now look else where, you lost your chance. Now leave. I will be merciful only this once." Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and went back to Kagome. Koga looked pissed and relieved at the same time, but turned tail and got as far away as he could get from the demon lord. He did say good-bye to Kagome as usual, which made the youkai flare for battle again. Kagome touched his arm gently and he looked down at her. She smiled at him and he almost twitched. She was about to open her mouth when Inuyasha cut in.

"Good. Thanks for your _help_ Big brother, but we can take it from here." He turned his back to the elder version of ice and his love.

"Inuyasha! You could at least be a little more respectful. He did just get Koga off our backs." She returned to the demon under her hand. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. I fear I was never courageous enough to just tell him off. Naraku was last seen somewhere Northeast. I hope that helps you. Thanks again." Sesshoumaru looked down again at his little, perfect angel who was apologizing to him for the failings of another. _She is such a big-hearted creature. I must have her some day. No! I mustn't take her from her friends!_ He nodded and a thought came to his mind. Something to cheer her up, or at least distract her from her current thoughts, and something that will make him happy and piss Inu-dork. He leaned down and gave Kagome another kiss, yet deeper and more passionate than the last. He then disappeared from sight and smell.

Kagome was frozen in her stance. Her mind was doing cartwheels while her stomach was tying in knots. She could barely hear Sango screaming, "I told you so", Inuyasha screaming "What the hell?" and Miroku just rolling with laughter. Shippo went over to His mother and was the first to ask her about her condition.

"Mommy, what's wrong? You look like a statue. Are you ok?" The young woman looked down at him and stared. He had done it again. Could it be a coincidence? Did he really have feeling for her? If so, did she have any for him? She was in a daze. As her mind raced, she began to feel faint. Then she just collapsed. Everyone ran over and gathered her up. Getting their things the headed back to Keade's for this day was truly tiring. They retired at the old miko's hut, pondering the day's strange occurances.

Else where

Sesshoumaru met up with his troop. He leaned against a tree. He slid down as Rin ran up concerned.

"Are you ok, Lord Sesshoumaru? You don't look so good. Anything I can do?" Rin's eyebrows were scrunched up and a frown plastered her face. If he weren't so heartbroken, Sesshoumaru would've laughed. He took up the little girl and buried his face in her hair, unknown to anyone, he cried. He sat there quietly in his tears 'til they stopped and his face had finally returned to normal. Rin had fallen asleep silently comforting him without Jaken noticing is something that amazed the lord. Jaken was sleep against the tree across from them. He knew Jaken had smelled his tears, but was grateful he said nothing about it. It was about midnight when he had regained himself and a familiar scent caught his attention.

Earlier same day

Kagome awoke somewhere around eight. Her friends were hovering over her as she opened her eyes and looked around. She was surprised to find herself back in Keade's hut. Inuyasha was against the other wall when all of Kagome's friends pounced on her for answers. Sango was the first to chime in.

"Kagome! How are you feeling? After Sesshoumaru kissed you, you just sort of passed out. We took you back to Keade's, but Inuyasha is being an ass again." Kagome mumbled she was fine.

"Shippo was the first to notice you before you fell unconscious. Sorry we were a little preoccupied with telling Inuyasha off." Miroku consoled. All began asking her questions about the kiss and such, but she-"

------------

An argument broke out with some of the children. Kagome looked to see seven more children had joined the group. Eight more were making their way over. She sighed. Three were Inuyasha's, four were Koga's, three more were Shippo's, and the remaining five were actually Jaken's. Yes, even Jaken had settled down and had children. Kagome took the time to retell her story then gave all the children a sad look.

"Ok children, Grandma's tired and wants to go to bed. I will finish my story tomorrow. How does that sound?" All the children cried and said ok. They all ran inside as Kagome got up, but was stopped by a strong pair of arms easily lifting her. She molded to the familiar feeling as her beloved mate took her to their room. Fifty years did little to stop the passion the couple had as the night took them away.

**Hello all my fans! Another story for the chopping board. I'm sorry to have started another story without finishing my others, but I sorely needed to get this off my head. It was giving me a little writer's block. I fully intend on finishing my other two stories "Silence" (Yugioh) and Strangers No More (1st Inuyasha fan fiction). I'm still open for ideas and comments when you feel like reviewing. Silence is probably going to be ended since no one is reviewing that one. I need reviews to keep these stories alive, so if you can, please review my clips. All my stories that have been written so far will remain as they are, meaning I'm leaving them up there and not taking them down. Do not bother me homophobes, I'm a busy person. **


	2. Something More

Author's note: Someone asked if Kagome was immortal, or demonic, since she had spent fifty years with Sesshoumaru and the answer is yes. Sorry for the confusion, but that detail will be explained later. Thank you to those FEW who bothered to review!! Tears, sniffling Feel free to read my other stories found under YaiKuu as the author.

The sun rose on a pair sleeping in their king size bed. The demon that lay there listening to the beating of his love's heart, so similar to his own he could not help but smile. He rolled over and curled around his wife so that he could feel her every curve fill his own creating a sense of completeness. Even now he couldn't believe that it was this simple human girl that made him feel emotions he never dreamed of having before he had met her. Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck probing to see if she was awake. She moaned and turned into him, but never opened her eyes. He slipped out of the bed and stretched. In the next second, Shin, Lekiu, and Wataki pounced from the end of the bed clearly wanting to pounce on the sleeping Kagome. Like lightning, he grabbed Shin and two of his cousins before they had chance to land on their grandmother.

"You really want to wake your grandmother, knowing that she likes her full rest? This Sesshoumaru does not think that was such a wise decision. This Sesshoumaru only saved you from a much-needed lesson only because this Sesshoumaru will be punished for allowing it. Be grateful, Kagome is not kind when she is angry. She gave me the scar on my arm; that is her fury. " The boys gulped.

"Good to know you care so much about their health dear and not concerned about mine at all." Kagome was sitting up in the bed, blankets pushed to her waist. She was wearing a purple negligee, with clear sleeves and cover. Her hair was disheveled and her face was beautifully colored with a hint of rose to her cheeks. Sesshoumaru stared at his little goddess. He sent the boys away and climbed back into the bed with his lady and they started round two of last night's romancing.

"You know as well as this Sesshoumaru that your health is very important to me, but they would have been in far worse condition when you were done with them." Kagome hit him and they began to wrestle. Sesshoumaru was winning until Kagome came back with a threat that would put the mighty demon to his knees.

"If you keep this up, oh mighty Lord of the Western Lands, you'll be sleeping on the couch with a spiritual shield around your room." Sesshoumaru's ears twitched and he grimaced. He didn't like to be beaten, but he knew she'd carry out that threat. Sighing he gave up and they got read to go outside for the rest of the story.

Kagome sat and explained to some new arrivals, Sango and Miroku with their children and grandkids, where the story was. All three of the girls nodded and waited for the story to continue. Sango and Miroku sat by Kagome and got ready to help were needed. Shin was the first to open his mouth.

"Grandma, grandpa said you gave him the scar on his arm. Is that true?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and blushed.

"Yes Shin, I gave him that scar. I will tell you that in my story today. So is everyone ready?" She looked around as the children vigorously nodded. Sesshoumaru planted himself by Kagome's side as is customary and she took a breath. "Where were we? Oh, yes…"

Kagome sat with her friends lost in thought. The gang was buzzing about all the things that have been happening with Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and demons, occasionally breaking out into fights. She just sat there unaware that Shippo was watching her. He had been ever since she had passed out; concerned that she was sick. He came up and put his paw to her forehead, she never even blinked. Once she had finished eating he helped her get ready for bat and tucked her in curling up next to her. Shippo waited 'til she had fallen a sleep and got up. He ran out the door and into the forest of Inuyasha and began to bark an old signal his father taught him.

Kagome stirred from her tear-wrought slumber. She sensed something was wrong… more like missing. She opened her eyes and looked around. Nothing seemed strange until she looked down into the spot beside her that usually held a curled, auburn ball of fluff. She screamed the name jumping out of the bed, giving all of her friends a rude wake up call.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Sango asked her panicking friend. Inuyasha boasted a similar question, but was a little off on whom.

"Kikyo? What's up?" He asked in a slurred voice. He was answered with a famous "sit."

"Shippo is missing you guys! Please help me find him?" They all jumped up and were out the door. Inuyasha was a bit slow getting up from the floor after having been sat again telling Kagome to "Calm down Kikyo, the brat is fine." Kagome followed her friends out the door after sitting Inuyasha again, fearing the worst had happened. She prayed that he was safe and they would find him well.

Shippo sat there, barking, for almost ten minutes until the object of his call walked into the clearance. Sesshoumaru looked really annoyed and Rin was bouncing. Seeing Shippo she waved and walked over.

"Hello Shippo! Were you the one doing all that barking and bugging Lord Sesshoumaru? He's not very happy." She looked back at her guardian and bowed her head as he approached. Shippo tried to look tough and prideful, but Sesshoumaru was just too much. He cringed as the older demon drew near. Sesshoumaru stared him down clearly wanting an explanation.

"I'm sorry to have called you, but I need some help. Momma-Kagome isn't well. She just stares into space since you kissed her last, and I'm scared she's become sick. Not from you of course! Just she hasn't been herself and I don't know what else to think. She cries herself to sleep at night and I want it to stop. Could you see if there is anything you can do for her?" Shippo looked up into the Lord's golden eyes pleading with his own for help. Sesshoumaru was kind-a moved. He stared into Shippo's green eyes trying to decide if it was wise to make a move this soon.

"Your mother, little one, is not sick. She is just confused. This Sesshoumaru doesn't hurt those who do not deserve it. I believe that she cries at night because she is so confused that it may be hurting her heart. My actions may have wrought this, but it was not this Sesshoumaru's intention to do so. I merely wished to woo your mother, not confuse her." Shippo nodded, clearly in a daze. "This Sesshoumaru does not know if it would be wise for him to do anything, but if she does not show any change by this evening summon this One again. This Sesshoumaru promises to do what he can, but until then it is your hands. Can I trust her to your care young fox?" Sesshoumaru was searching his eyes again. Shippo nodded and puffed up again.

"Yes Sir! I'll do my best!" Her turned and started to scamper away, then suddenly turned around to ask Sesshoumaru the question he was waiting for. "Do you really like my momma?" Sesshoumaru knew he had to tell the truth sooner or later, but this wasn't later. He looked at the little demon with the truth in his eyes, but no as his answer hoping the young fox demon understood. Shippo did pretending his face fell and his eyes glowed in triumph and pride. Sesshoumaru turned and Shippo ran back home.

Shippo went through the door of Keade's hut to find everyone missing. Turning around yet again, he bumped into something hard. He looked up into Kagome's worried eyes. Kagome looked down at her little demon son with tears in her eyes and shot down, pulling him into an almost bone crushing hug. She began to cry.

"Shippo, where have you been? I was so worried! I snapped out of my trance-induced sleep to get some more soup, but you were nowhere to be found! The others said they didn't know where you went and I started to panic! I know you can take care of your self my little demon man, but at least leave a note so I don't fear the worse?" Shippo patted her hair and let her cry out her frustration, apologizing that he had frightened her. He never meant to make her feel worse, only wanted to make her feel better. Shippo began whispering.

"Momma, I went and saw Sesshoumaru. I asked his about your health and he said you were suffering from a broken heart. Is that true?" Kagome looked down at his in shock. He went to see Sesshoumaru, by himself? _Oh, my little man is so brave to face that demon on his own!_ She smiled down at the little fox thinking about his question. Would she call it heartbreak? She didn't have any feelings for the immortal demon, but she wasn't able to describe how she felt any other way.

"I think so dear. I'm not sure if it's quite what I'd call heartbreak, but I can't describe it any other way. We'll just have to see." Kagome's face fell yet again. She didn't like thinking about Sesshoumaru. Every time she did she would go back to that last kiss and her body would erupt into fire. The sensation drove her mad. She even believed that she might be just that. She watched Shippo run around and gather up some stuff so she could take a bath. Inuyasha burst through the door with the others as Shippo was handing over the supplies. Inuyasha yelled at the small demon.

"What the hell? Where have you been you little runt? Kagome had us looking over half the country for you, you little brat!" He swung and Kagome countered.

"SIT!" Inuyasha hit the floor. "I have had enough of you! You are always picking on Shippo and mistaking me for Kikyo! You called me by her name again this morning; three times even! When will you ever learn? I'm fed up. I'm not Kikyo for the last time!" She turned and gave him the silent treatment. Inuyasha flattened his ears and turned away determined to do the same. Sango and Miroku sweat-dropped. This was going to be one long day.

Shippo sat by Kagome's side during dinner yet again. Lunch and snack time weren't any better than now. Kagome refused to talk to Inuyasha no matter how many times he tried to apologize. Kagome talked to everyone else, but the half-demon was taken no noticed by her in everyone's opinion. As they sat around the campfire, Kagome's mood had yet to lighten. Shippo addressed his mother quietly.

"Momma, can I be excused to the bathroom for a few? I'll be back in a little bit, I promise!" Kagome nodded and he set his food down, running off into the forest. Kagome knew there was more to it, but decided he knew what he was doing.

Shippo made himself distant from the group and began his serenade yet again. _I'm going to strain my voice this way before long_, he though to him self. The song went on shortly before the demon lord appeared again. He looked to the young demon and Rin popped out again.

"Hi again Shippo! What's wrong now?" The young fox looked at his superior and bowed low.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, mother is a bit better. She isn't staring anymore, but she is mad something fierce with Inuyasha. I think she has really given up on him now. Will you… will you finally be asking mommy the question?" He looked up to his newest role model with his big eyes again. Sesshoumaru sighed. Jaken chimed in.

"Ask that wench what? My lord has nothing to say to the likes of that pitiful human girl!" Sesshoumaru glared at him. The little toad was becoming a bother, but he wasn't killed because he had a few uses. Now, he was just a pain.

"Jaken, silence! That is this Sesshoumaru's decision unless you want to die." Jaken paled and apologized profusely. The demon returned to the younger one. "What do you suggest?" They began plotting and Rin jumped in deciding that they were doing it all wrong. After all, who better to help plan to capture a woman's heart than her own son and another girl with a romantic's heart?

Shippo broke the tree line as Kagome was preparing to go in after him. He ran up to Kagome's side all smiles and joy.

"Hi momma! Sorry it took so long but I had a BIG one." Inuyasha started shouting at Shippo and chased him around. A twig snapped as a foot shot out and tripped Inuyasha. Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap as Sesshoumaru walked out of the forest with Rin and a very disturbed looking Jaken in tow.

"What the hell did you do that for? Why are you here anyway?" Inuyasha yelled at him. He was wiping the dirt off his face groping for his sword. Sesshoumaru looked at the half demon at his feet.

"This Sesshoumaru is not here for a battle. This Sesshoumaru is here for the fox demon and his mother. All know that a demon should be raised by a demon to develop skills properly. This one also knows that I shouldn't try taking the young one from his appointed mother or it will do him much harm. This Sesshoumaru is no fool." He turned to Kagome. He took a breath, walked over, and knelt down on one knee in front of her. He began to blush very faintly and straightened his face. He pulled flowers out from behind his back. "This Sesshoumaru heard that it would be proper to bring you flowers and ask for you to join me. Even if you do not do go for yourself, or even this one, at least for your pup, Shippo. It would devastate him to not have you with him. I will adopt you both as part of my family, but know the pup will join me." Kagome looked at him in pure shock. This was getting to be too much. She had sorted out some of her feelings, but this just knocked her for a loop. She had given up on Inuyasha finally figuring he would never let go of Kikyo, but she still didn't know what to do with the demon before her. She looked at all her friends. Sango and Miroku were nodding, but Inuyasha looked like he went into shock. He broke through quickly saying the wrong thing.

"No way Sesshoumaru! We need her here to help find the jewel shards and you just want her to find them for you! Not going to happen!" Sesshoumaru got up as did Kagome both turned death glares on him, but Kagome beat him to the punch.

"So that's your problem? You just want me to find jewel shards for you Inuyasha? That's it! I've finally had it with you! No more! I'm not you little jewel detector or your little Kikyo-look-alike so you don't feel so guilty about the problems you had with her! I'm NOT Kikyo!!! At least Sesshoumaru will see me as me." She turned into the said demon's embrace. "Take me and Shippo away from here Sesshoumaru. I don't want to have to deal with that jerk anymore!" Sesshoumaru looked down at the little woman crying in his armor. He wrapped his arm around her and nodded to the fox that it was time to go. Shippo nodded and grabbed Kagome's bag on one side as Rin grabbed the other. Together they hauled it to Ah-Un. The demon lord cast a spell and a small cloud appeared around his feet, lifting him off into the air. Shippo, Rin, and Jaken followed on Ah-Un. The demon slayer and monk waved good-bye to their friends and looked at Inuyasha who looked like he was just punched in the face.

Some fighting broke out again as Kagome finished that. Inuyasha's kids were fighting with everyone else about the story.

"He wouldn't do that to auntie Kagome! He doesn't make faces either cause it's not manly!"

"Grandma doesn't lie and you know it!"

"Well, then how do explain daddy's appearance?" By this time the adults were getting very annoyed. Kagome was rubbing her temples and Sesshoumaru was beginning to frown. To everyone's surprise, it was Inuyasha that broke it up.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" All the children instantly quieted. Inuyasha passed a glance over them. "I can to and I did make a fool of myself. Kagome DOESN'T lie above anything else that is said. She couldn't even if she tried." All the children blushed and nodded when all of a sudden Inuyasha hit the ground. All looked to see Kagome dusting off she hands and smiling. She opened a single eye to look at the fallen hanyou.

"That'll teach you, I can too lie when I have to. I rarely have to." Everyone laughed as Kagome got up. "So how about lunch children?" the little one cheered and they headed for the dining room where a beautiful lunch had been prepared. Sesshoumaru held Kagome Back.

"Kagome, my love, you have such a way with words. You should truly try this story telling thing for money. You would do well." Kagome looked him in the eye, hers glittering merrily.

"Only cause you would force it upon the editors and people you bad demon. I love you none-the-less, but maybe in the future I'll take it up. When it will be more appreciated? Thank you." Kagome and Sesshoumaru kissed. The girls cheered and the boys rolled their eyes. Smiling they joined their family at the table.


End file.
